Along with the development of network technologies, Instant Messaging (IM) has become an indispensable communication method in people's daily life, and people may transfer information such as words, pictures, voices and videos through IM software in real time. Therefore, the IM software makes the communication among people much more convenient.
Pictures are a kind of files frequently transferred when people using the IM software. For example, when using the IM software, there are often needs to transfer pictures to each other through the IM software.
In the conventional IM software, a picture is usually presented during chat as follows:
1. For a container having horizontal and vertical scroll bars and supporting full size changing, the picture is usually displayed in the original size. If the size of the picture is greater than the size of the container, shielded areas of the picture may be viewed by dragging the scroll bars.
2. For a container having a vertical scroll bar and supporting full size changing, the picture is usually displayed in the original size. If the size of the picture is greater than the container size, shielded areas of the picture may be viewed by dragging to change the size of the container.
3. For a container in which a vertical scroll bar does not support vertical size changing, the picture is usually displayed in the original size. If the size of the picture is greater than the container size, shielded areas of the picture cannot be viewed.
Currently, when the IM software displays a picture, if the size of the picture to be displayed is greater than the size of the picture displaying container, due to the limit of the size of the picture displaying container, the picture displaying container of the IM software cannot directly display the entirety of the picture to be displayed, and can only display a part of the picture while shielding the other part of the picture. If a user intends to view the entire content of the picture, it is required to change the size of the picture displaying container manually, or drag the scroll bar of the picture displaying container, resulting in inconvenient operation.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.